crιмѕoɴ - тнe 40тн нυɴɢer ɢαмeѕ
by Melody Charms
Summary: "There's not much to this world of Panem, other then the annual slaughter of children known as the Hunger Games. This is one of their Games, and these are the epic Tales of the 40th." SYOT OPEN


The door slams open.

"Amethyst!" Cortlas yelps, barging into the room without authorized permission. I blink back my confusion before narrowing my eyes.

"What the heck, Cortlas?!" I scream at him, arms open, "Why are you in my office without scheduling an appointment _again_? You know that's against the rules! How did you get past the friggin security officers this time?"

Cortlas blantly ignores me and slides a newspaper on my desk until it reaches the edge. I raise an eyebrow at him, still angry but curious.

I sigh, "Cort, what the heck is this?"

The blond-silver haired man shook his head, "This, Amethyst, is an article about all of us. It's a review by a Capitol reporter about our latest interview. You know, when they interviewed all of us Gamemakers about two weeks ago. This. Is. Awful. READ IT."

I stand there dumbfounded. Cortlas is supposed to be outgoing, not serious. This must be bad. I scan my eyes over the article and start reading the headline out loud.

"Newest Gamemakers for the 40th Games: Could they be the WORST ONES YET?" I read out, shocked, looking back up at Cortlas. He nods, closing his eyes and urges me to go on.

I mumble under my breath and continue:

"Yes, that's right! For some unknown reason(Boohoo), the Hunger Games Council has decided once more to create a new staff for another fresh start! Sound like it'll be a good idea? Might be... if it weren't for the electives chosen by the council. Their latest interview with the fantastic Caesar Flickerman showed their true colors! One of our audience members state that they're a 'dull, boring unimaginative flock of youngsters that don't seem to promise a good Games'. Oh my, and there's more to come from that! Other hateful comments such as 'Brijal's a frickin pussy' and 'Jordan has one of those icky robotic voices! Eeeeew!' continue to fill up the roof. What's YOUR opinion of this year's Gamemakers?"

After I'm done reading the first paragraph, Cortlas is walking back and forth among the room.

"We are doomed Amethyst! DOOMED!" he yelps, tripping on his own shoe before regaining balance. Clumsy moron. "How are we supposed to redeem our reputation? I was told to just answer as little as I could at the interviews! I didn't know that would make a bad impression! I must've looked boring too! A black suit was all my stylist could do for me? Stupid!"

"Move on from the interview!" I snap, "We have to focus! Don't worry, I know how we're going to fix this!"

"How?" he asks, looking desperate.

I sigh, "They're saying that they think we're dull, unimaginative and not creative that cannot promise a good Games, right?"

"Yeah!" he says, kicking his head back, "How rude!"

"Well..." I say, grinning, "We'll just have to prove them wrong. Simple as that. Get the arena plans ready! We have no time to loose,"

* * *

Meet The Gamemakers:

_[Head] Amethyst Cresenta (29) - Brutal_

_Jordan Donluance (35) - Juvenile_

_Brijal Xervious (26) - Innocent_

_Cortlas Hanjuranvock (32) - Reckless_

These people were entrusted by the Capitol to take charge of 24 lives.

These people were entrusted to define all of their fates.

* * *

**Hello!**

**Welcome to my first fanfiction and my newest SYOT: Crimson | The Tales of the 40th Games! The reason this is a incredibly short chapter is because it is a prologue. You will see all the Gamemakers later :)**

**This is scheduled to have 20+ chapters and does need tributes.**

**As any sane SYOT, there are some rules you must bear:**

**(1) No Mary-Sues/Gary-Stues.**

**(2) PM ONLY.**

**(3) Don't use recycled tributes! I will track you down if you reuse a tribute!**

**(4) If you wish to submit a tribute, PM me first asking which spot you would like to hold. There will be a list of open spots on my profile. I will PM you back the form.**

**(5) You are allowed to submit two tributes! All of which will 100% survive in the first hour of the games, because I am creating BloodBath characters!**

**(6) This is in the middle of the rules to prove that you read them. When you PM the spot you want, put in the PM: 'CatchingFire!' at the top. Otherwise I will not give you the tribute form.**

**(7) I can decline a tribute if I wish!**

**(8) Other than characters tributes from other authors, I shall NOT be breaking any fanfiction rule :) So that means no point system.**

**Thank you, and Happy Hunger Games!**

**-Melody**


End file.
